


Got Honey?

by bbuing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Butt Plugs, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Explicit, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing
Summary: Dessert night turns into something else entirely, but Beomgyu is not one to complain.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Got Honey?

The doorbell rings just as Beomgyu is done thrusting the vibrator inside himself. The sudden sound is enough to startle him into dropping the stubborn scowl on his face. His clumsy, crampy fingers slip even deeper with the shock, and he allows himself to let out a breathless moan at the sensation.

He assesses himself, glaring at his erect cock bobbing in time with his movements. It hadn’t taken long for him to work himself open, but he had been hard even before that. That’s the embarrassing part.

As soon as his boyfriends had arrived home, Soobin had handed Beomgyu a small, still unopened box that, despite its lightness, felt heavy on his hands. The taller male had looked at him with a warm gaze, voice soft as he requested something naughty.

His instructions had been naughty enough to have Beomgyu stomping away toward their bathroom, not hiding his attitude at all. The younger male had also refused to blush at Yeonjun’s enthusiastic cheers coming from behind Soobin’s body, probably in on everything.

Now Beomgyu’s cock is hard, but it’s not due to his efficient ministrations nor due to the plug nestled between his asscheeks. He’s feeling on the edge because his boyfriends are outside, giggling and sharing kisses as they wait for him.

Soobin and Yeonjun are waiting for Beomgyu to come out, embarrassed and filled up for their amusement. That’s the reason why Beomgyu is horny as fuck right now.

He’s a pervert in a committed, loving relationship with other perverts. They lucked out like that.

Beomgyu tucks his boner back into his underwear, tugging down a t-shirt he’s quite sure belongs to Soobin… Or used to, because he actually grabbed it from Yeonjun’s wardrobe.

The shirt is big enough to reach past his upper thighs, and the bagginess is welcome since he isn’t supposed to be wearing pants at the moment. Soobin’s ideas are always this dumb, but Beomgyu is even dumber for even accepting them in the first place.

He breathes out twice, turning around to see himself in the mirror. Pulling his shirt up, he can see where his ass ends and where a small lump starts. It sends him into another fit, acknowledging he’s about to walk around with a vibrating butt plug inside him. It hasn’t even been turned on yet, but the chance that it might anytime now has Beomgyu’s heartbeat picking up. He’s ashamed, but he’s also feeling kind of hot right now.

As his harsh gasping mellows out, he picks out the noises Yeonjun and Soobin make from afar. The taller male is greeting the delivery man, and the oldest one is rummaging cabinets in the kitchen. His heart flutters just the tiniest bit, anxiety bubbling inside his chest.

Beomgyu washes his hands thoroughly, taking into account his red cheeks and already hazy eyes. He had bitten his lips swollen as he busied himself with the toy, depriving them of listening to his choked-up moans — a win is a win, no matter how small. Beomgyu always strives to be petty and he always succeeds.

He stashes away their bottle of lube under the sink, trying to fix his dark, flat hair a little before jerking the door open. Beomgyu is met with an empty living room, and he’s happy about it. Not having them witness his funny walking is enough to make him muster up the courage to venture back into the shared space with high spirits. As high as they go in a situation like this one.

It’s relatively quiet save for the calm, hushed conversation his hyungs are having in the kitchen. They’re probably making out and unpacking their takeout, doing both tasks at the same time. Beomgyu gathers seat cushions, making sure to get himself the fluffiest one they own. He knows he will need the extra padding tonight.

After laying them out, he settles down on it almost gingerly, still having to grow used to how far the toy reaches inside him. He finds himself on his knees in no time at all, teeth digging into his lower lip as the position pushes it further up, stretching him out. It’s the best he can do for now, and he accepts his fate as so with clenched fists.

Beomgyu waits for his hyungs to bring their sweet shaved ice to the low table, and he wants to make a fuss because they’re taking too long. Usually, he isn’t a calm person, but he’s incapable of waiting when he’s this hard and fidgety. 

The moment he opens his mouth to complain, Yeonjun and Soobin come into sight with smiles that ease up the knots on his stomach. Beomgyu almost forgets why he was so grumpy until then.

Soobin shoves a laughing Yeonjun away as they walk into their living room, carrying the huge takeout container. They look happy and kissed, red lips curled into something pretty.

“Hurry up! I don’t wanna eat sludgy shaved ice,” Beomgyu demands, trying his best to sound pissed off. He’s burning inside, though, and he’s sure his boyfriends know that. 

Yeonjun starts trying to tell him something between his chuckles, and with the way Soobin reacts all embarrassed, it must be about him. Beomgyu can’t fight off the smile on his lips, watching endeared as they interact, full of mirth and love.

A second later, it hits him that he’s sitting on a vibrator and fiddling with his fingers because of these dorks. He flushes up to his ears, trapping a whine inside his chest. Beomgyu makes the effort to look as displeased as possible, but it’s a far cry from what he’s feeling. Beomgyu doesn’t know why he acts up sometimes, but then Yeonjun coos at him, sickeningly sweet, and it makes sense. The youngest male totally doesn’t break into a bratty smirk.

“When will you learn patience, Beomgyu-ya?” Yeonjun grins as he raises his eyebrow, inquiringly. He’s bringing over a huge bowl with cut-up fruits in one hand, squeezable bottles of different kinds of syrupy toppings in the other. His eyes are trained on Beomgyu. “Don’t worry, we even got you your favorite.”

Beomgyu avoids Soobin’s heavy gaze and Yeonjun’s warm tone with ease. Sappy words don’t make him weak in the knees at all. 

“It’s not like I’m eating much of it, a-anyway, sharing food with you two.”

His hyungs laugh at his weak jab, and Beomgyu can almost pretend he’s not blushing when he’s making them laugh. A giggle leaves his mouth too. Pushing buttons —their buttons— is Beomgyu’s favorite pastime.

Soobin places paper towels on the table and Yeonjun follows up with setting the table. Beomgyu pretends not to notice how he makes sure to keep his favorite toppings much closer to his side of the table.

They talk, but Beomgyu feels self-conscious under their sharp, scrutinizing interest in him. The duo isn’t being bold about those stolen, loaded looks, but it’s definitely noticeable.

He ignores them as well as his throbbing cock as best as he can, focusing on the dessert in front of him. He squirms a bit as he reaches for a spoon, body helplessly jerking when the blunt tip of the plug nudges his spot firmly. He tries playing it off, forcing his grimace into a neutral expression half a beat late. Beomgyu hopes his hyungs were too engrossed in their talk to notice, but then Soobin chuckles to his left, mouth stretching into a smirk.

Beomgyu glares at the taller male until he’s able to scoop up the sweet treat, tasting cold and grainy on his tongue but sharp as he swallows. He grabs a squeeze bottle with a hum, happy to douse his share of dessert with as much honey as he deems right. He’s going to eat well, aroused or not.

“Please, tell me you’re going to eat some shaved ice with all that honey,” Yeonjun pretends to gag, chewing on a chunk of kiwi.

Banter comes easy to them, and it’s one of Beomgyu’s favorite things about their relationship.

“Oh, thanks for the tip, Yeonjun-ie-hyung!” Beomgyu answers with fake enthusiasm, pouring even more honey than before out of spite. “That does sound delicious, I might try it!” A taunting smile would’ve been better suited, but Beomgyu keeps his scowl intact. That always rubs Yeonjun the wrong way.

Yeonjun sticks his tongue out in retaliation, and he looks smug when Soobin simply pokes Beomgyu’s side, a silent request for him to behave. Beomgyu isn’t silent at all, jerking away with a ticklish giggle, and then… 

A moan leaves his lips. A loud one.

The mood shifts ever so slightly around them.

He trembles, trying to find his sitting position once again, and his breathing grows shallow. That simple touch was enough to mess him up already, so early into the night.

“You alright?” Soobin inquires. His hand is hovering under Beomgyu’s elbow, the warmth from his palm making the younger’s heart feel funny.

“Yeah, i-it doesn’t feel much different from my other—my other toy,” Beomgyu stutters out, looking away despite his usual brave character. He doesn’t want to watch his hyungs’ reactions to his words. “I m-moved too fast, and it… Well…”

Yeonjun grabs his hand, and Beomgyu shivers, no matter how warm he feels inside. “Is it— Baby, do you—” 

“No! O-Of course not, It’s… We… I-It’s cool. Soobin-hyung wasn’t e-even able to… Do his thing yet,” Beomgyu says, playing around with his spoon. He flushes, noticing he sounds excited and anticipating. “N-Not that I want him to! Really, I—”

He stumbles through his words, embarrassed but still wanting. 

“Beomgyu-ya,” Soobin calls him, and Beomgyu’s eyes snap up, clicking his mouth shut. They make eye contact. It’s a heavy gaze, but he still finds kindness and warmth in it. Soobin places a hand on his shoulder.

In many ways beyond the obvious, Beomgyu lets Soobin’s touch comfort his thundering heart. They don’t need words right now, not when Beomgyu’s frantic breathing is starting to calm down. 

“I-I want it for real, hyung,” Beomgyu whispers. He bites his lower lip when Soobin sees in him whatever he was looking for. Beomgyu says shit he doesn’t mean all the time, but this time it’s different. He’s a brat, but he trusts his lover with everything he has. He wants this. “Please.”

They keep at it long enough for things to get awkward, but for some reason, they don’t.

“Um,” Yeonjun clears his throat, and Beomgyu quickly watches the way his hyung smiles at them. “Then eat? It looks like we all want it.”

Beomgyu nods, wanting to thank Yeonjun for clearing the air around them. His words aren’t about their dessert, but the correlation is there for sure.

Yeonjun turns back to telling an anecdote of his day, and the three of them fall into an easy conversation.

It’s good for a few minutes until a quiet, distant click is heard. Before the sound makes it to Beomgyu’s ear, he violently chokes on a mouthful. He’s unable to stop himself from crying out at the buzzing feeling. It’s overwhelmingly intense.

He scrambles for something to hold onto, stricken by how deep it is reaching inside him, making him entire self shake in tandem. His snug underwear doesn’t let the plug budge at all as he tries raising his hips, desperate for some give.

Squirming, Beomgyu drops his spoon to a loud clatter on the floor, but his boyfriends don’t react to the obnoxious sound at all. He forces himself to watch them, frowning at the mild but shocking sensation. It feels way too good.

To his side, Soobin keeps eating, but he is facing Beomgyu without shame. Yeonjun has his cat-like eyes on the youngest, though they look unusually huge right now. His face is a mix of surprise and glee.

“W-Why are we even doing this?!” Beomgyu inquires, voice begging. He’s using both hands to press down on his still-growing boner, which just now started to tent up enough to show through his shirt. It’s embarrassing to be losing himself to such a cheap toy.

“Because you forgot to do the laundry last week,” the taller one scoops up some flakey ice as he answers, licking his lips clean. “And I had to go to classes wearing pajamas. Ring any bell?”

Beomgyu knocks his perched spoon over (which Yeonjun had picked it up for him a minute ago), pointedly ignoring Soobin. He is gritting his teeth so he doesn’t sound as pathetic as he feels. Soobin speaks again. “Then you begged to let you make it up to me, and I was nice enough to let you. Here we are.”

His toes curl under him, at the receiving end of his hyungs’ stares.

“Then w-what about Yeonjun—” He tries, fighting off the warmth traveling up his cheeks. It’s getting hotter by the second, and his hole just won’t stop vibrating. He grabs at his (Soobin’s? Yeonjun’s?) shirt like his life depends on it.

It kind of does.

Soobin scrapes his bowl with ease, and his voice deepens as he regards Beomgyu with an innocent smile.

“Things are always more fun when it’s the three of us. It feels right, doesn’t it?”

Before Beomgyu is able to roll his eyes at the taller male, Yeonjun protests loudly, pouting at him.

“I’m hurt!” He pitches up his voice to sound even more annoying than usual. Beomgyu, as horny as he is, finds it cute still. “So you don’t want me to play with you guys? That wasn’t what you said last time I—”

“H-Hyung!” Trust Beomgyu to get embarrassed at a moment like this. “Don’t say it!”

Yeonjun winks at him. “Whatever, you brat, I know you don’t really mean that… Well, where was I…?” He’s silent for a few seconds. “Ah, right, then…”

“W-What?!” He asks, but his hyungs are busy talking again. They have the nerve to pretend Beomgyu’s hole isn’t stuffed and vibrating like mad. How infuriating.

Beomgyu is sure Soobin is the one with the controller, and he finds within himself the strength not to give in to his hyung’s dirty, perverted antics. He forces himself to resume eating his now soupy shaved ice, careful not to spill it. He’s growing used to buzzing from his waist down, but that doesn’t mean it’s getting any easier. Him clenching around it helps, but only barely, and his cock is as hard and as painful as it gets by now.

He knows he’s not getting any release soon, so he takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the rest of his night with his hyungs.

“No, and he actually had to buy a pack of disposable underwear because of that,” Yeonjun continues, all dramatics. He’s munching on a piece of mango as Soobin laughs. Beomgyu is way too busy spasming involuntarily to pay attention to him or his funny story. “That was so embarrassing, I’m glad it didn’t happen to me.”

“If it ever does, though, give us a call. We’ll rescue you, hyung,” Soobin says. “We’ll be by your side with a pair of boxers in minutes. Your crotch doesn’t deserve to go experience low-quality cotton.”

The oldest male hums approvingly, patting Soobin’s head. Beomgyu watches the way his fingers linger, grazing down Soobin’s neck because they all know it’s his weak spot. Soobin squirms with a whine. Yeonjun sends Beomgyu a meaningful, proud smile.

Beomgyu huffs, eyes darting to his bowl. “I disagree.”

Yeonjun gasps in response, but he soon goes back to eating what’s left of his share.

“Don’t lie, Beomgyu-ya, you would be the one to suffer the most if that were to happen to me,” he says, shrugging like the jerk he is. “You would also be there the fastest out of you two. You’re very caring and can actually run to my aid. I’ll be counting on you the most.”

They both ignore Soobin’s indignant protest.

“You’re a-annoying, hyung,” Beomgyu says, biting his way around the words. He’s extremely good at running his mouth, but he can’t lash out while he’s taking it at the same time.

As Beomgyu resists the urge to flick Yeonjun’s forehead, he notices how the vibration feels a little less intense than before. He is pretty much on edge, but his body seems to be growing used to it by now. That piece of knowledge has him smirking around his spoon.

“Hold on,” Soobin says in the middle of his sentence, using a napkin to rid Yeonjun’s chin of sugary goo. Yeonjun bats his eyes at the taller male. “There, all good.”

“Thanks, baby. Here’s your reward,” is what Yeonjun says, before grabbing Soobin by the nape. Cold lips meet ever colder lips and Beomgyu watches them, turned on and tormented.

When a smiling Soobin feeds Yeonjun a chunk of banana after their kiss, Beomgyu decides that enough is enough. He wants their attention, too, is the thing. Even if sometimes he runs away from it, even if he goes to great lengths to get it.

Beomgyu forces out an embarrassingly desperate moan, blushing when they turn to face him. He feels warm at the sight of his hyungs being gross together, but his face is almost boiling with shame.

They both acknowledge him embarrass himself with sharp eyes, but nothing really changes. 

Still eyeing Beomgyu, Soobin’s fingers find Yeonjun’s lips, tracing them with his thumb. He starts caressing upward, and Yeonjun’s ears are tinted pink when Soobin cups his cheek lovingly. The oldest looks cute as he tries not to choke on his spoonful. 

Beomgyu also wants to go and touch them all over but refrains from doing so. He chooses to exchange that thought for another spoonful of honey. It’s sweet enough on his tongue to tear a hole in his stream of consciousness. He sobers up enough to— 

Click.

He’s back to whining, the vibration inside him picking up relentlessly. Beomgyu cries out, his body lurching forward and onto the table, undergoing the cruel experience of being at his hyungs’ mercy. He knocks his bowl out of the way, hands turning into fists and forehead beaded with sweat at the sensation.  
“Stop that!” He moans as he shakes, feeling like it’s too much. The intensity has him closing his eyes shut.

Beomgyu gasps and his cock hurts, swollen and constricted as it is. He jumps to Soobin’s lap a second later, straddling the other before the first wave stops.

“H-Hyung! Please—” He begs, fingers tightening around Soobin’s hoodie. The older male gets his hands around Beomgyu’s hips, body moving abruptly enough that the plug is driven deeper into Beomgyu. “Holy shit! W—Wait!”

“Easy,” Soobin shushes him, gathering an edgy Beomgyu into his arms. The comfort of being within his embrace never arrives as Beomgyu is choking back his moans. “The funny thing is, baby, I’m not the one with the controller right now. Hyung is and has been since the start.”

His attention snaps to Yeonjun, who is grinning at him like the devil himself. 

“Sob, sob,” the oldest male mocks as another click is heard by the trio.

Beomgyu leans against Soobin with a trembling body, eyes glazing over. “F-Fuck…” Pleasure washes over him, overwhelming and hot. It doesn’t help his case to have Soobin’s hands travel down and into his shirt.

He feels like a strand ready to snap, doing his best to turn and glare at Yeonjun. He doesn’t look as intimidating as he’d like, desperate and weak, but he is not capable of much at the moment.

Yeonjun hands over the controller to Soobin when Beomgyu faces Soobin once again, the younger rutting into Soobin’s stomach. 

The oldest male is quick to get to him, set on muffling Beomgyu’s whines with chilly, sweet kisses. His hands feel cold as he holds Beomgyu’s blushing face still, and it’s contrasting sensation. The younger can barely concentrate on Yeonjun’s soft lips when he keeps laughing into the kiss. He’s having way too much fun with this, having a needy Beomgyu whimpering into his mouth.

Beomgyu cradles Yeonjun’s face back with a strain, moaning when sharp teeth dig into his lower lip. Yeonjun’s kisses are always different from Soobin’s, but their effect on him is the same.

“Please—” He gasps as the vibrator impossibly picks up the pace.

It’s too easy to get swept up by this, having his boyfriends all over his body while he’s being played with and teased until he can’t think straight.

He’s outnumbered and overpowered. Yeonjun is making it hard for him, but Soobin isn’t letting up either, pressing those buttons to his heart’s content while kissing up and down Beomgyu’s neck.

Beomgyu slumps forward when the vibrator finally presses onto his prostate. Its abuse is relentless, and he can feel it all. He’s rapidly descending into territory he’s familiar with, his limbs growing tingly and weak as everything buzzes. Something has him forcing out unintelligible words, but he knows he’s not making any sense. All he wants is release.

“Baby,” Soobin calls, his palms over Beomgyu’s hip loosening up. “Think you might handle more, so we’re going all out.”

Those words make Beomgyu want to shout out his refusal, strung tight and helpless. His entire face is wet, the mixture of sweat, saliva, and maybe tears matching his red cheeks and tousled hair.

He’s on the brink of forced pleasure but his hyungs choose to start making out just then.

Soobin is pulling Yeonjun in by his nape while his other hand is messing with the controller. Beomgyu watches as his boyfriends melt into each other, and had it been any other day, he would’ve let them have their fun. Right now, though, he can’t take it anymore.

Beomgyu all but collapses between their bodies, throat dry and ready to come. He finds himself grabbing them by their hair, holding onto them as he trembles with pleasure.

A brutal wave hits him out of nowhere. That new sensation plus the scene before him becomes too much for him to handle. 

He comes into his underwear moments later, a scream on his lips. White is all he feels and sees, his orgasm managing to make the world still for a while. 

Beomgyu is pretty sure he’s hit one of them when he threw his head back, but he’s not worried about a bloody nose or two.

No, he’s worried that it just won’t stop vibrating.

“T-Turn it off!” He demands, his body twisting around as his voice quivers. His body feels sensitive all over. “H-Hyung, off! H-Hurts!”

He’s sticky and overwhelmed, but Yeonjun helps him through it as Soobin turns the vibrator off.

“Done,” Yeonjun says, warm hand pushing Beomgyu’s matted hair back. Soobin kisses Beomgyu’s jaw. “You’re done, baby. Good job and thank you. Now you’re never forgetting to do our laundry again.”

Soobin laughs when Beomgyu buries into his neck, sleepy and satisfied. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! let me know what you think :D


End file.
